


label me (you’re my everything)

by strawberrykihyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Couple, Cute, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Neighbors, hansol is mentioned - Freeform, its just cute i think, markhyuck are soft, markhyuck is everything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykihyun/pseuds/strawberrykihyun
Summary: mark is confused and donghyuck is the reason why.ormarkhyuck are each other’s everything.





	label me (you’re my everything)

mark doesn't know a lot of things, he'll admit it. he's never been the sharpest tool in the shed, but it's not impossible for him to use his brain.

but one thing that will forever confuse him, one thing which he will never understand no matter how hard he tries, is what he and donghyuck are.

schoolmates? desk buddies? friends? best friends? neighbours?

they fell under so many labels, and to mark it was really confusing.

some people even threw in the label 'boyfriends', which confused mark to no extent.

could they also be family friends? their parents go way back after all.

labels make mark confused, and most of the time, he'd rather not think about them. but when he's alone and dying to know what he should tell people when they ask about his and donghyuck's relationship, he gets lost into the epitome of _labels_.

and now it was 1:38 in the morning and mark didn't know how to stop thinking about labels, but he's pretty sure that if he doesn't stop, he won't get a wink of sleep. he sighs, shifting and tossing around in his bed, trying anything to get more comfortable. he's flipped his pillow over and over again trying to find the cool side before he settled on the fact that _there wasn't a cool side_. he was frustrated by this point, he was about to scream into his pillow, but then his phone buzzes.

[ from **hyucks** ] **1:41 am**

_come over_

mark furrows his eyebrows, because it's uncharacteristically late at night, and he doesn't understand why donghyuck wants him at his house.

[ to **hyucks** ] **1:42 am**  

_do you see the time hyuck_

[ from **hyucks** ] **1:42 am**

_don't make me beg lee_

mark sighs, because he's not gonna make donghyuck beg, but he's still really confused towards why the younger male wants him at such an ungodly hour. his eyes are bleary and tired as he gets a random hoodie out of his closest, since donghyuck likes the sleep in the cold and mark will never understand why.

he makes his way to his bedroom window, opening it all the way and just standing there, waiting for donghyuck to open his window. he lets the cold night air slap his face and curses donghyuck in his head because mark really hates the cold. donghyuck never understood how, since he lived in canada for most of his life. mark tells him that not all north americans were immune to the cold.

it's the sound of the window across from him opening that snaps mark out of his thoughts, instead seeing that donghyuck's window was now open, but the boy wasn't in view, like he normally was.

sighing, mark climbs onto the ledge of his window, taking a breath before jumping across the distance, shooting head first through donghyuck's window. thankfully, there's always a beanbag underneath both boys’ windows, specifically for these scenarios. because of the bean bag, mark didn't crack his skull open.

but he does grunt. he grunts before standing up, closing donghyuck's window because he wasn't about to have the already abnormally cold room more cold.

"goddamnit hyuck, it's freezing," mark complains, as per usual, so donghyuck doesn't take offense to it. instead, the younger male yanks mark closer to him by the hand, having the elder stumble as he halts in front of a cheeky looking donghyuck. "what...?" mark questions cautiously, because nothing good ever comes out of those smiles. mark has seen those smiles on donghyuck's face countless times, and it all ended in something catching on fire, sprinting before cops could catch them, or one of them needing a first aid kid. mark was too tired for any of that tonight.

but then donghyuck isn't doing anything except coaxing mark to lay down in his bed, he's just uncharacteristically shyly tugging on the elder's hand until they're both laying down on the younger's bed.

"i couldn't sleep," donghyuck finally says, closing his eyes and resting his cheeks against mark's collarbones. donghyuck was weird and liked the feeling of his bones against his cheek as he slept. he couldn't explain it and neither could mark, so he didn't question it.

mark simply hums at the younger’s statement, understanding because they do this all the time, and wraps arms around donghyuck, patting his back in a steady rhythm to get him to sleep. before donghyuck drifts off, he says one more thing.

"set an alarm for early in the morning. don't let mom catch you."

 

:

 

mark wasn't a scholar. he was an athlete. and although he did try in everything, it was all in vain because his efforts always landed him a B+, an A- on good days. thank god he at least had his athleticism. his capability in virtually every single sport was to guarantee him a scholarship of some sort.

but he didn't have to worry about that now. mark and donghyuck were only in their second year.

donghyuck on the other hand... he was a scholar. his scholarship was guaranteed because of his brain. he wasn't that bad at sports either.

another label they could fall under was polar opposites.

donghyuck liked to sleep with his socks on, mark couldn't even fathom doing that. donghyuck prefers white milk and mark can't live without chocolate milk (" _it's probably a canadian thing mark"_ ). donghyuck was loud and vibrant, but mark thinks that socializing with as few people as possible was ideal.

"mark lee?" now, that's a voice mark's never heard of before. which makes him confused.

that's another one. donghyuck knows everyone. mark can't even name half of the people in his class.

"who're you?" he asks, turning around to face a boy he's never met before. he's tall and has quite a unique face, so mark's sure he would've remembered him if he's ever seen him. but in that moment, he also notices how the boy's uniform is different, which means that he doesn't go to his school.

"wow, you really do have noodle hair," the boy says, deciding to start this off with a insult. it's not the first time mark's heard this, but it was the first time he's heard this from a complete stranger.

"excuse me?"

"noodle hair," the boy repeats. he takes a few calculated steps towards mark. "the kids at school told me that you were fearful and intimidating. but one of them said that you look like ramen. he's not wrong." the boy snorts, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants. mark thinks about his words, and then realizes that the boy had said ' _the kids from school_ '.

judging by how the uniform was different, and that mark doesn't enjoy socializing, there was only one school he could think of.

"are you from that juvenile school in gangnam?" the boy's face darkens with the mention of the juvenile school, and mark thinks that he shouldn't be so offended, he's the one that landed a spot there himself.

"so you know where i'm coming from?" he asks, raising an eyebrow expectantly. mark would be lying if he said he didn't have business with the juvenile school. not because he has a record or attended that school, it's just that he's met the wrong kinds of people on the streets; kids who go to that school.

"i'm not here for trouble," mark sighs, making his way to walk around the troublesome boy. he had to meet donghyuck near the gates soon, and he was all the way on the other side of the school grounds.

"you did this to yourself," the boy growls once before grabbing mark by the collar of his school uniform, pulling him close until their noses were touching. "you were the one who beat up hansol."

"he deserved it."

mark told himself that he wasn't going to pick a fight with this unknown boy, that if the other tried, he'd just maturely leave an pretend like it never happened. but apparently, the unknown male wasn't okay with that. he brought up hansol. mark remembers hansol, he met him only three weeks ago. he was from the juvenile school, and he and donghyuck were walking home from school that day. mark clearly remembers hansol eyeing up donghyuck, which under no circumstances was okay. being a reasonable person, there wasn't a reason to beat the shit out of someone when they catcall your best friend— or whatever— but mark couldn't keep the rage that engulfed his entire body. he didn't know why, but it was like he didn't have any control over his body, his mind, anything, and the next thing he knew, mark's fists were bloody and bruised, hansol was struggling on the ground, and donghyuck was grabbing his hand, dragging them both back home as fast as possible.

"yeah? and you deserve what you're about to get."

it happened lightning fast, but within a nanosecond, there's a fist making contact with mark's cheek, sending him stumbling back a few steps. he grunts, it's just a mere grunt, before he's wiping the corner of his mouth, which stings and he knows that his lip is busted.

"just for the record," mark sighs, rolling up the sleeves of his school shirt and cracking his neck. "you started it."

"what kind of kindergarten shit are you talking about-"

but that boy can't even finish his sentence before mark is ramming at him, sending him to the ground. it was one thing to threaten and pick at mark into a fight. but it was another when you pull that _kindergarten_ nonsense.

and now they're brawling and mark would really appreciate it if that other boy could just lay off, because it's obvious that he was getting tired. not that mark was bragging (but he was bragging).

mark takes a split second to catch a breather, but apparently, that split second is all the other boy needs to pin mark against the brick wall, practically choking him with the strong grip on the collar. out of nowhere, it seemed like the juvenile boy gained strength and confidence, because mark lee is actually struggling to get free from his grip. the boy's fist raises with fire in his eyes, and this is the part where mark's convinced that he's going to get a black eye and bust both his upper and bottom lips, but something behind the boy catches his attention. it's a small figure at first, but as it comes closer, mark can identify who it is.

his eyes widen as he makes out the familiar face and stature of his best friend— neighbour— _whatever_ , and before he knows it, donghyuck is on the unknown boy's back, yanking him away from mark.

"what the hell do you think you're doing you freak!" donghyuck screeches, and mark's too busy trying to regain breath to notice the fire in donghyuck's eyes. mark is watching as donghyuck was trying his best to get the unknown boy onto the floor, but his efforts were in vain because of his lack of knowledge in the field of fist fighting.

before he could do anything (which he kills himself for), the juvenile student has donghyuck slammed onto the ground. now that triggers something in mark. he growls before stomping to the boy, ripping him off of donghyuck witch such intensity that it scared him too.

and now his hands are bloody and bruised and the scene is all too familiar because suddenly donghyuck grabs his hand and is leading them off of the school grounds, and to their neighbourhood. they don't speak until they're in front of their houses, panting and sweaty.

"you're an idiot! what'd you do this time?" donghyuck grumbles, grabbing the elder's wrist and leading them into his house. he sits mark down on a chair on the dining table, heading to get the first aid kit.

"he started it," mark mumbles, and donghyuck rolls his eyes before taking a seat in front of the bloody boy.

"you're not five. stop." mark would’ve protested, but then donghyuck is painfully pressing a cotton ball soaked in antiseptic on his bottom lip, making him hiss and wince.

"hyuck what the hell? that's hurts!" mark exclaims, but donghyuck doesn't do anything except glare.

"good."

mark sighs.

what can he even do about donghyuck?

"hyuck..." he suddenly mumbles, noticing how the younger's arms were scratched up, and how there was a scratch along the column of his throat. "donghyuck!" he gasps, immediately reaching his arms forward to try and get a better view of what happened on his neck. but donghyuck didn't let him.

"stay still hyung," he sighs, pushing the elder's shoulder's down, continuing to patch mark up.

"hyuck," mark calls again after he deemed donghyuck done with patching him up. "what about you?" he asks, sitting up straighter and taking donghuck's face into his hands. the younger shrugs mark's hands off with a tsk, packing up the first aid kid.

"doesn't matter," donghyuck replies, closing the lid of the box. "i'll take care of it later." the elder doesn't listen however, he just reopens the box and this time, and makes donghyuck sit down.

"stay still." he says when donghyuck makes a move to get up. mark only deemed it fair if he sat donghyuck down and took care of him now. it didn't make any sense that donghyuck went through the trouble of patching mark up when he was injured too. the guilt of the situation would have eaten him alive, especially considering how donghyuck getting hurt in the first place was his fault.

"why'd you even get involved," mark grumbles, putting bandages on donghyuck's bigger cuts. "you worried me."

"you worry me," donghyuck says back sharply, rolling his eyes and shooting mark the nth glare of the night. "you know i hate it when you fight."

mark doesn't say anything, he keeps his lips pressed into a line because he knows donghyuck doesn’t like it and knows that it worries donghyuck. but he just can't let people get away with mistreating him, he always ends up doing something. so since mark didn't say anything, donghyuck let's it go too, and the of them share the night in silence, both of them thinking about the other.

 

:

 

"i failed."

"96% isn't a fail."

donghyuck raises his eyebrows at mark, looking defeated while holding up his close to perfect essay. donghyuck had a thing about his grades. if they weren't 98% or above, he's failed. mark finds it ridiculous, because what kind of logic is that, but it's donghyuck so he lets the younger do whatever he wants.

"you should come over tonight," the younger boy mumbles on their walk home, staring up at the sunlight. "we should watch some movies."

"i'm free," mark shrugs, agreeing to donghyuck's suggestion with those two words. they always do this, occasionally. hanging out with each other was something they did almost everyday, and it was always enjoyable for the both of them.

"actually, let me shower first," mark suddenly says, and donghyuck rolls his eyes, but nods.

"be quick." so they split there, in front of their houses. mark heading right to enter through his door, and donghyuck heading left to enter through his door.

mark told donghyuck that he wouldn't take long, and he didn't want to keep the younger waiting. so his shower was pretty quick, it was barely a shower to be honest, more like a rinse off, before he putting on comfortable sweatpants and a hoodie. nights at donghyuck's were always spent in the most comfortable way possible, same for whenever donghyuck came over his mark's.

by the time mark is in donghyuck's bedroom, the younger has already chosen a few movies for them to spend the night with.

"these are horror movies!" mark exclaims. "hyuck you know you can't watch horror movies." mark says with a frown.

the younger simply rolls his eyes at his hyung, because he so can watch horror movies, _excuse mark's thinking_.

"you have no faith in me and that hurts me hyung," donghyuck says, feigning his immense offence snd taking a seat against the foot of his bed. "come join me." mark sighs, because whatever happens is now on donghyuck, and takes a seat next to the younger. only then he realizes that donghyuck keeps the window open and that he was currently freezing.

"hyuck your window," he whines, having the younger rolls his eyes, because this isn't something new, and honestly he should he used to it. still annoyed him though. actually, it's hard for something about to mark to not annoy him.

"stop being a whiny bitch," he sighs, nonetheless getting up and tending to his hyung's stupid needs. once the window is closed and donghyuck is back, with a big blue blanket this time, they're both ready to start the their binging.

however, donghyuck really can't watch horror movies.

mark knows this, questioned donghyuck about it, yet the younger still had the audacity to blame mark for wanting to watch these movies.

donghyuck was so odd.

"you made us watch it!" donghyuck complains, slapping mark's arm every time something _horrific_ happens (" _they're just jumps scares hyuck, calm the fuck down!_ ").

mark never signed up for this abuse, yet that's all he gets on the daily.

"mark why would you say we should watch this?" donghyuck cries, hiding his head in the blanket. mark could only rolls his eyes, because donghyuck was stupid like this, but he lets donghyuck stay underneath the blanket, lowering the volume on the television instead of turning it off. simply because he was enjoying the movie himself, no matter if donghyuck was shitting his pants.

"suck it up you big baby," mark tsks, throwing an arm around donghyuck and leading the younger's head to his chest. "sleep if you're scared hyuck," the elder sighs, feeling the younger go lax against him. "i'm here."

 

:

 

"i really did fail this time," donghyuck huffs, shoving his paper into his bag.

"once again hyuck, a 97% isn't failing."

"hyung," donghyuck whines, tugging on the sleeve of mark's uniform. he had a pout on his features and genuinely looked upset. "hyung i got a 76%." this makes mark stop in his tracks. he knew donghyuck always overreacted about getting bad grades when they were really just one percent below what he wanted them to be. but this time, he truly wasn't expected a freaking 76 from donghyuck, the younger has never gotten anything lower than a ninety his whole high school career.

"hyuck..." mark says slowly, taking in how donghyuck had his head looking down. he didn't know what to tell the younger, he himself knew that that grade was a harsh blow to donghyuck and his pride.

"what do i do?" donghyuck ask. "this mark is summative." mark really didn't know what to say, what could he say? ' _oh it's no big deal hyuck, you're still the smartest kid i know_ '. _no_. he couldn't. because donghyuck wouldn't like that.

"mark," he whines again, feeling helpless because this was going to drag his entire average down by a lot. it's unfair. he's worked hard up until now, and he can't even get what he deserves out of it. one simple error in one essay, which just so happened to be summative, and now donghyuck's world is falling apart. a cruel place the world is.

"don't worry about it." mark didn't know what else to say, donghyuck should just get over it. what other piece of advice could he give? donghyuck should get over it, because everyone makes mistakes, and everyone gets a bad grade now and then. donghyuck shouldn't feel like this one assignment dictates his whole life. because it didn't.

"mark-"

"hyuck. it doesn't matter okay? you'll still do great, this isn't that big of a deal." except to donghyuck it was. it was because he wasn't used to disappointing himself, oh god he wasn't used to disappointing his parents, who'll be absolutely disheartened after learning that their straight A child brought home a B.

"hyung-"

"shh. don't talk about more depressing things," mark tsks, looping his arm through donghyuck's. "let's just go... eat."

"eat?" the younger asks, furrowing his eyebrows. mark notices how his eyes were on the brink of spilling tears over.

"my treat?” he offers.

"well i wasn't gonna pay!" donghyuck says in a voice that was half angry and half giving into mark's idea. the tone made the elder boy smile. un-looping his arm and extending his hand out, he grabs donghyuck's hand, taking in how soft the younger's skin was, before leading them off of school property, to this nice cheap restaurant they always visit.

the owner and the staff recognize them immediately as 'the boys who are dating', since neither donghyuck or mark seem to care to correct them. just another factor that plays into the confusion of labels in mark's head.

 _donghyuck is ridiculous_ , mark thinks as said boy starts shovelling food into his mouth and down his throat, a mere fifteen minutes after he was entertaining the idea that getting food at a time like this wasn't fitting. _he's just happy that he isn't paying_. 

they don't talk; they stay silent for the better part of halfway through their meals in fact, but after washing meat down his throat with some water, donghyuck opens his mouth.

"thanks hyung," he says quietly, quirking his lips up awkwardly as he looks up at mark. the elder pretends like he can't see colour rise to donghyuck's cheeks. "for making me feel better."

mark simply hums, not knowing what to say.

they continue to eat, finishing their meals, and mark keeps his part of the bargain by paying the bill. once they bid goodbye to the staff and the owner, this time donghyuck grabs the elder's hand, stepping onto his tippy toes and leaning in a tad to press his slightly chapped and greasy lips against mark's for a millisecond.

mark can't form a coherent sentence. he simply looks at donghyuck, questionnent in his eyes, and donghyuck knows that mark knows that he knows what he's asking.

so now he has to answer.

"for everything." he explains shortly, smiling lightly to himself and looking away from mark's face, because he could feel the heat radiating off his own cheeks. "for being everything."

with those few words, mark got his answer.

he was everything to donghyuck.

and in turn, donghyuck was everything to him.


End file.
